Yami Writes A Story
by DaakuKitsune
Summary: Yami wants sex with Yuugi now. Yuugi has schoolwork he has to do first. Yami agrees to help with the schoolwork seeing as it means he gets sex with Yuugi sooner. Thus, Yami writes a story for his aibou...


**Title:** Yami Writes a Story  
**Part:** 1/1  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** Lemon scented-ness (nothing major, xD that's being saved for my main fics), use of mou hitori no Yuugi's real name, and a badly written story by Yami  
Yami: Hey!  
**Genre:** Humor/Pervyness  
**Pairings:** YxY  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not recommend getting a 3,000+-year-old spirit to write a story for you... when it will be graded.

**Description:** Yami wants sex with Yuugi now. Yuugi has schoolwork he has to do first. Yami agrees to help with the schoolwork (seeing as it means he gets sex with Yuugi sooner). Thus, Yami writes a story for his aibou…

**Notes:  
**_-Yuugis Personal Thoughts-  
_-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-  
_Yami's story is in italics_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yami Writes a Story

A boy with tri-colored hair and large amethyst eyes was sitting at a desk working on something on his computer. He had just gotten home from school about a half-hour ago and had yet to change from his school uniform. When he had gotten home he had simply taken off his school jacket and neck belt and went right to work on the computer.

Behind the boy, a figure was laying on the bed watching the boy's every movement. His tri-colored hair had slightly more blonde in it and his own eyes were more crimson then amethyst. He was wearing an outfit exactly like the boy's and was watching him with a slightly predatory look in his eyes. He smirked and was about to say something when the boy cut him off.

"Sorry my other self, but I can't right now." The boy, otherwise known as Yuugi said as he typed away at his computer.

His other self, otherwise known as Yami, pouted. This was the third time today he had tried to get his aibou off the computer and into their bed. It was also the third time his aibou had told him no.

"Aibou," Yami purred as he got off the bed to wrap his arms around the younger one, "What is so important that you must spend all day on this contraption working?"

Yuugi sighed and nuzzled into the other as he deleted everything he had just typed. "First off, it hasn't been all day. It hasn't even been thirty minutes! Secondly, this is a school assignment. I have to write a short story but I haven't been able to think of _anything_! And I haven't even started my other work!"

Yami growled. "So, even after you finish this 'story' you will still be unavailable?"

Yuugi couldn't help but giggle. "Other me, you're such a sex maniac."

It was true. Every since the spirit had gotten strong enough to create a physical body of his own, he had developed an addiction to his aibou. Anytime, _anywhere_ Yami was ready to take his oh so adorable aibou.

Yami nibbled Yuugi's ear playfully. "Only when I'm around you aibou."

"It better only be around me." Yuugi pouted playfully.

Yami smirked. His aibou was finally about to give in and have some _fun_.

Slowly, the ancient spirit started to suck on his aibou's neck, pleased to receive a slight moan in response. Yami then started to trail butterfly kisses along his aibou's jaw line. He was just about to pull his other into a heated kiss when the phone rang.

Yami growled dangerously. The phone continued to ring in what Yami was sure was a mocking way. Yuugi giggled as he picked up the receiver.

"Moshi moshi?"

…

"Yes Jounouchi-kun I _do_ know what the homework is in math."

…

"Uh-huh, it's page 369, problems 40-50, 61, 65, and 69."

…

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Tell Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun I said hi."

And with that Yuugi hung up the phone.

"Aibou…" Yami purred.

Yuugi squeaked, having forgotten that he had a very horny Pharaoh next to him. Said Pharaoh then started to shamelessly fondle him

"Ahh… o-other…ahh… m-me! I told you I can't, ahhh, do this right nooooow."

Yami growled, but stopped.

"But if you help me, we can get to it sooner…."

Yami raised a brow as his aibou grinned mischievously.

"I can be done with my other work in no time, but I'm stuck on this story-thing..."

Yami chuckled. "And you want me to write it for you aibou?"

"Pleeease?"

Yami twitched. He had no chance of refusing now; not only would it mean he would get sex with aibou sooner, but aibou was also using the eyes on him.

"Alright aibou."

"Yay! Thank you Ya-chan!"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-Time Lapse: One Hour-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yami grinned. He had finished the short story and aibou would back any minute.

As if on cue, Yuugi walked back into the room. (He had left earlier thinking he would only be a distraction to Yami. This had been proven true when Yami continually tried to get Yuugi to have mind-link sex, until said boy left the room.)

Yuugi looked over at his Yami. He could tell Yami was about to pounce.

"W-wait other me! I wanna read your story first."

"Read it later. I want sex now." And with that he pounced.

"But other me…"

Yami felt his eye twitch. He was on top of his aibou in a _very_ suggestive manner and wanted nothing more than to proceed to have his way with his aibou.

But aibou was using his eyes. _Again._

Yami sighed. "…Fine."

Yuugi then placed a chaste kiss on Yami's lips before wiggling out from under him (Yami swore his aibou loved to torture him) and opening the story Yami had written.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

_Long ago, when the pyramids were young, there lived a great and mighty Pharaoh. He was the strongest Pharaoh to have ever lived and was master of the Yami no Games._

_All before he was even fifteen summers._

_This Pharaoh's name was Atemu._

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi sweatdropped slightly as the story went into great detail about how completely awesome the Pharaoh was. It even said it!

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

_The mighty Pharaoh Atemu was completely awesome._

_But there were many that were jealous of his greatness. These included his pathetic priest, Seto Kaiba, the annoying tombrobber, Bakura, and the psychopath, Mariku, among others._

_They all tried to defeat the pharaoh, but Atemu always defeated them easily. And one of his many amazing attributes was his mercifulness. Though the pathetic mortals didn't deserve it, Atemu always spared their lives._

"_Oh great Morning Star! We lowly beings are not worthy!" Bakura said._

"_We are completely stupid and pathetic and will never be anywhere near as wonderful as you!" Kaiba said._

"_Truly you _are_ the all mighty pharaoh! And truly you _are _merciful to somehow spare our lives." Mariku said._

_Yes, the Pharaoh was all these things and more. And the lowlives were all pathetic and stupid._

_Suddenly, one of the Pharaoh's servants ran in. It was Jounouchi, the stupid dog-like man who always called at the worst possible moment. _

"_My mighty, wonderful, awesome Pharaoh! Your lover is sick!" Jounouchi said._

_Eyes widening in worry, the Pharaoh immediately left the pathetic, stupid, groveling mortals and rushed to his lover's side._

_Upon reaching his bedchambers he saw his lover, Yuugi, deathly pale on the bed and sweating profusely. Gently stroking his lover's hand, Atemu looked up at his healer, Isis._

"_My Pharaoh, fear not, for I know what ails your lover. His is deathly sick, but you, and only you can heal him." She said._

"_What must I do?"_

"_You must have mind-blowing sex. Only that will save him." So saying Isis left._

_Yuugi slowly opened his beautiful, amazing, sparkling, drop-dead sexy amethyst eyes. Atemu looked at his little lover._

"_Take me _now_ Atemu." Yuugi said, his voice heavenly despite his illness._

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi blushed hotly. Things got very…_descriptive_ from there.

"Do you like it aibou?" Yami asked huskily.

Yuugi sweatdropped. "Um...well--"

Before Yuugi could say more, Yami had him in a deep passionate kiss. Yuugi allowed himself to be lead to the bed.

As he and Yami discarded clothes, Yuugi couldn't help but glance over at the computer.

_-Guess I'll have to write that story after all.-_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-END-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-


End file.
